


Peach

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, Rimming, Trans Naegi Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: A fill for the Kinkyronpa kink meme! I have written Makoto as FTM trans, so he is referred to with male pronouns but I have used female language for his genitals - I hope that isn't upsetting for people.Please accept this 1500 word trash pile <3---Naegi finds out the hard way that he's an ass manI have a soft spot for Naegiri but I'll gladly take any partner (or even multiple partners) - male or female!Bonus points for trans!Naegi, but if you feel more comfortable writing him cis then that's okay too!





	Peach

"You have a great ass."

Makoto stopped moving, staring at Kyoko with an unreadable expression. "Excuse me?"

_ Uh-oh, did I say that out loud? _

"I, uh…" Kyoko shuffled in her seat, suddenly very aware of how small Makoto's dorm room was. "I was simply watching you work, and thought…" She trailed off, embarrassment holding her tongue.

Makoto stepped closer, resting the back of his hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is bright red."

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." Makoto's face entered her vision as he crouched down, head tilted with concern. "Really, I'm okay."

Kyoko gasped when his hand cupped her cheek, tilting her face upwards slightly. "We've been dating long enough that you can feel comfortable around me, Kyoko. You don't have to hide anything any more." He leant close, gently pulling a kiss from her lips. "Do you want to see it?"

"See… See what?" Her bottom lip was between her teeth, starting to swell from the kiss.

"My ass."

She nearly chewed through her flesh as she tensed. "So… You did hear me."

"Of course I did." Makoto smiled, planting another kiss to her forehead. "I just like watching you squirm."

"You're the worst…" Kyoko huffed, gently shoving him away. "But… If you are offering, then yes. Please."

Makoto stood with a sly smirk, turning around and making a show of stretching forwards. His jeans tightened around the supple muscle of his buttocks, and he heard Kyoko audibly whimper. "I'm not much of a dancer, but I could improvise something if you wanted a proper show."

"No, no…" Kyoko was transfixed, her hands clenched into fists where they rested on her thighs.

"You can touch it, go ahead." Makoto chuckled, finding this timid side of his girlfriend fantastically adorable.

Kyoko slowly reached forward with her left hand, pressing her palm against the clothed flesh and spreading her fingers wide. "It's… soft."

"You've really never touched somebody's butt before? Not even your own?"

"Obviously I've touched my own." She sounded a touch offended. "But it's different with someone else…" She gave a gentle squeeze, humming as her fingers sank into Makoto's skin through the rough denim under her touch. "Does this feel good for you at all?"

"A little. It's comfortable, I guess." Makoto yelped a little when she gave a particularly hard squeeze. "That was… better." 

"Better how?" She was moving into interrogation mode.

"I felt it more. It was nice." He hummed, his fingers toying with his belt loops. "Would you like to get closer..?"

"Absolutely." Kyoko scared herself with her lack of hesitation.

Makoto quickly unzipped and shoved down his jeans, boxers practically clinging to his curves. This time Kyoko  _ moaned _ , immediately shoving both hands onto his ass and grabbing it with renewed strength.

"Amazing… I can really feel the resistance now. It's like a sponge, always ready to bounce back." She began to rotate her hands a little, almost massaging his buttocks.

"K-Kyoko…" Makoto's voice was wavering, and he was struggling to hide his arousal.

"Are you okay, Makoto? I'm not being too rough, am I?"

"No, not at all… it's really good. Pl-Please keep going…"

Kyoko complied, grabbing fistfuls of supple skin and toying with them, spreading Makoto's ass and letting it spring back into place with a satisfying wobble. "I wasn't wrong when I said you had a great ass… Wow, this is amazing." She was genuinely enamoured with it, as if she'd found a crucial piece of evidence in an investigation.

Makoto was squeezing his thighs together, struggling to contain his excitement. "Kyoko, would-" He was cut short by her fingers dipping into the waistband of his boxers, tugging gently. "Yes, oh god  _ please _ …"

He unclenched his legs enough for Kyoko to slowly pull the last barrier down, his slick skin making it harder than it should be.

"Makoto… you're so wet just from me playing with you." Kyoko's voice took on a sultry tone, teasing Makoto in a way that caused a shudder to run through him. "I never knew you enjoyed having your ass touched like this."

Makoto quivered, moaning louder as more liquid spilled down his thigh. "I didn't realise… I've never let anyone touch it like that before."

"Really? Well, I'm honoured to be the first." She leant forward, gently kissing above his tailbone before trailing down across his cheek. "It's  _ so _ soft, I can't believe it."

"I'm glad you like it…" Makoto was panting slightly now, his arousal pulsing through him like crackles of electricity. He yelped when he felt teeth press into him, the sting of pain sending another spike of pleasure to his core.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Kyoko giggled, rubbing her thumb over the bite mark. "It looks just like a ripe peach."

"I bet it doesn't taste like one."

"Sadly not… but it smells amazing." She leant close again, continuing to nip along the skin. "Makoto, do you trust me?"

"With my life." Makoto's instant response warmed her, smiling into his flesh.

"Very good." She gently pulled again, exposing his entrances. "Please don't be alarmed by what I'm about to do." Kyoko licked her lips before pressing between Makoto's buttocks and gliding her tongue over his asshole.

"O-Oh, Kyoko that… Again, please…" Makoto's hands were fisted into the hem of his shirt, and Kyoko reached out to place one of them on her head. "What..?"

She pushed harder, the tip of her tongue starting to enter his hole and Kyoko groaned into him when his grip in her hair tightened, pulling her closer. Her hands were holding onto his legs, squeezing tightly as her tongue worked Makoto open. He shuddered at the intrusion, the slight ache of being stretched only fuelling the fire pooling in his gut; he was leaking again, thick drops of pre coating his thighs. Kyoko moaned into Makoto's body as the scent of his arousal hit her again, moving one of her hands underneath her skirt to touch herself in rhythm with her thrusting tongue.

"Kyoko, I… I won't last much longer." Makoto was desperate to touch himself, to toy with his aching clit, but he wanted Kyoko to finish him like this. He tugged her hair again, shoving her face as far into his ass as it could and groaning loudly when she pressed deep inside, the slick muscle exploring him fully.

Kyoko had flattened her hand against her crotch, grinding into the heel of her palm to relieve some of her own pressure, moaning quietly as she continued her ministrations on Makoto. Her other hand slowly crept across his leg, dipping between them to massage circles into Makoto's thigh with her thumb.

"Touch me Kyoko, please… I beg you." Makoto was pressing back against her tongue, chasing his orgasm but not quite able to reach it. He felt cold leather slide against him, coating Kyoko's fingers in his fluids. Her fingertips dipped inside briefly before gliding over his clit and gently rolling circles around it; Makoto squeezed his legs tightly, trapping Kyoko's hand between them as he came with a shuddering moan of her name, his holes twitching as yet more liquid poured out of him. He felt Kyoko humming against his ass and she finally pulled back, taking a deep breath as she panted loudly, hand working to tip herself over the edge.

"Kyoko…" Makoto turned around, watching his girlfriend struggle to finish. He returned his hand to her hair, pulling hard and shoving her face into his crotch, grinding against her mouth. "You're so close, I know you can do it…"

Her eyes widened, staring at Makoto. She pressed three fingers into herself, curling upwards and almost sobbing Makoto's name into his slit when she reached her peak. Kyoko bucked against her hand, riding the wave as long as possible before slouching backwards; a thin line of spit and slick connected her to Makoto, and she licked her lips to break it.

"Makoto… that was…" She found herself unable to speak coherently, panting loudly.

"Incredible?" Makoto smiled, kneeling down beside Kyoko. "I'm sorry for being a little demanding."

"Oh, no. Not at all. It was… Very pleasant." She returned the smile, and leant over to kiss Makoto. "Apologies, I must taste like you."

"I don't mind." He hummed with satisfaction, pulling Kyoko close again. "Would you like to join me for a shower?"

Kyoko worked her lip through her teeth, considering her options. "Would you… Do the same for me?"

"Hm?"

"What I just did to you. Could I request… that you returned the favour?"

Makoto smirked, nodding. "Of course. Anything for you."

"Then yes, let's shower immediately. I'm sure you must be very… sticky."

"Incredibly sticky. I might need help scrubbing it all off."

His cockyness earned him a gentle slap on the arm, but Kyoko grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the bathroom, stealing a kiss before helping him to undress fully.

"It's a good thing I love you, Makoto. You're insufferable sometimes."

"I love you too." He stepped into the shower after her. "That's why I'm going to make you so satisfied you won't walk straight for the rest of the day."

"Challenge accepted."


End file.
